Washing machine appliances generally include a cabinet having a tub for containing wash fluid, e.g., water and detergent, bleach, and/or other fluid additives. A basket is rotatably mounted within the tub and defines a wash chamber for receipt of articles for washing. During operation of such washing machine appliances, wash fluid is directed into the tub and onto articles within the wash chamber of the basket. The basket and/or an agitation element can rotate at various speeds to, e.g., agitate articles within the wash chamber, wring wash fluid from articles within the wash chamber, etc.
A backsplash assembly is often provided to support one or more components of a user interface. For instance, a display and/or one or more input selectors may be provided on the backsplash. Such components may display information about the appliance or allow certain operations or wash cycles to be selected by a user. Often, backsplash assemblies are permanently fixed to the cabinet during manufacture of the appliance. However, routine maintenance or repair may require removing the backsplash and/or user interface. Significant amounts of time and energy may be required to perform any repairs or maintenance operations.
Although some existing systems provide removable backsplash and/user interface assemblies, a user will often be required to access a back portion of the appliance in order to remove the backsplash and/or user interface assemblies. This can become especially difficult if the appliance is installed against a wall, or is otherwise positioned such that a rear portion of the appliance is blocked. As a result, even routine maintenance operations may become difficult.
Moreover, assembly of existing systems requires high degrees of precision. Structural integrity and consumer preferences generally demand that any gaps between assembled components be virtually nonexistent or unnoticeable. These attributes are difficult to achieve, however, when the backsplash assembly is formed as a separate component. Even mild warping of metal or plastic components can result in an undesirable assembled appearance.
Accordingly, an appliance having an improved backsplash assembly would be beneficial. More particularly, an appliance having a backsplash assembly that is easily assembled and removable from a front portion of the appliance would be especially useful.